ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
All of Nothing
"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" - Lloyd Garmadon All of Nothing is the eleventh episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode begins with the ninja cornering Spitta and forcing him to give them information on Pythor's whereabouts. Spitta tells them that they are days behind him. Back aboard Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd suggests that while Pythor is away, they should go to the Serpentine's inner sanctum to retrieve the other three Fangblades. The ninja quickly find the snakes' inner sanctum hidden inside the Constrictai Tomb, but Lloyd and Lord Garmadon stay behind. In the inner sanctum, the ninja attempt to defeat the snakes, but to no avail. The ninja are quickly captured and are forced to contact Lloyd for help. Lloyd and Garmadon get into an arguement and Lloyd gets a message from Nya asking for reinforcements.So Lloyd goes on his first mission as the Green Ninja. Kai attempts to escape, but is quickly recaptured by Pythor who now has all four Fangblades. The Serpentine want to celebrate with a Slither Pit tournament, which Pythor agrees to. Lloyd arrives but comically falls down right in front of Pythor. Just before he is captured, however, Garmadon arrives with the Skeleton Army who battle the snakes. Lloyd frees the ninja from their cage, and together they steal the four Fangblades and return back to Destiny's Bounty where Lord Garmadon leaves, making Lloyd upset. The ninja are having a party for Lloyd and getting the Fangblades, but little do they know that Pythor is outside their very window, plotting revenge. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Kruncha - Brian Drummond *Nuckal - Brian Drummond *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *Acidicus - John Novak Errors *After Jay attacks the Fangpyre, when he looks around his arm is blue, not gray like usual. *The Samurai Mech disappeared after it was in chains then reappeared during the fight. *When Sensei Wu instructs the Ninja to defeat their Serpentine enemies, He calls Jay Zane Trivia *Samukai is mentioned by Pythor when the Skullkin army arrives. * The whole Skukin army ( not including Kruncha and Nuckal) where seen for the first time in Rise of the Snakes. *Zane uses his Falcon Vision in this episode. *This is the second time Cole does the Triple Tiger Sashey. Gallery CagedNinjas.jpg win Venomari.png|Zane using Falcon Vision 185px-Pythor_with_Staff.png 185px-Skales_Meets_Nuckal.jpg 185px-Screen_shot_2012-03-16_at_2_45_50_PM.png 185px-SpittaSpittingVenom.png kai jay ep.11.png cole zane ep.11.png the four fangblades1 ep.11.png lloyd1 ep.11.png pythor1 ep.11.png the four fangblades ep.11.png|The Four Silver Fangblades team ep.11.png venomari ep.11.png zane ice ep.11.png venomari with cole ep.11.png guys vs spitta.png acidius with saklidor ep.11.png g n ap.11.png 3 generals ep.11.png four weapons ep.11.png dfdffdfddffdfddffdfdfdfdfddfdf ep.11.png Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Ninjas Category:Serpentine